Undone
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: How far will Sasuke go to get Sakura back when she's been taken by an old foe?
1. Chapter 1

**A Gift for the Wonderful Kiyomi Inuzuka, I hope this meets your expectations!**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

After killing Itachi he had been found by Naruto and his friends and brought back to the village with Itachi's body. He had buried his brother's body, after telling Tsunade he'd need Itachi's eyes if he didn't want to go blind. The truth was he just wanted a part of his brother to remember him by. Also, the Fifth was the one to inform him that his brother had supposedly been a spy for the Third Hokage and Danzo, he didn't really care though.

Over the next five years he endured Naruto and Sai's social blunderings, he paid attention to everything Kakashi was teaching him, survived all of Yamato's training, and he slowly built a friendship with Sakura. Slowly being the key word in that statement. Sakura and him were an uncertain element to his relationships with the Team 7.

Yamato and Kakashi were rather like Sakura's guardians or something, like two crazy uncles who adored their niece and would kick the asses of any man who wasn't up to snuff for their girl. Naruto was rather like Sakura's brother, and so was Sai; he had noticed that immediately, she had good relationships with her Team and she still loved him. So they were on uncertain terms, mostly because he did not want to hurt her and have the wrath of Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai and her mentor Tsunade raining down on him. Though he was good at fighting, he knew there was no way in hell he'd survive the wrath of Tsunade. It just was not possible. The woman was a monster!

No matter, five years later he was here in the village and he was currently walking with Sakura through the village as they both picked up their groceries. No! They were not shopping together, they had happened to run into each other and just decided to continue their shopping together. Also, Sakura was annoyingly short and couldn't seem to reach the stuff she wanted on the top shelf.

"Here," he said as he grabbed the can she was jumping for, it was easier to just give it to her rather than have her accidentally knock the shelves over and them have to run from the store; this had happened before.

"Thanks, anything else?" she asked as she talked to herself. He looked at his list, she looked hers' over.

"No," he answered and started towards the counter.

"Wait up!" she chirped and jogged after him. He grunted as he unloaded his basket for the clerk who was quick to register everything. Sakura was just beside him unloading hers' as well and he wondered why the hell she had so much food, she didn't eat that much, did she?

No matter, it was not his problem to worry about as he paid for his and waited for her to pay for hers'. They left together and she was chatting with him, he didn't understand her need to talk to him but he just listened absently to what she was saying, filing it away just in case it turned out to be important later. Because unlike Sai or the dobe he was not getting his ass knocked to Suna and back for not listening to her and what she had to say. Even if it was trivial and unimportant.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Sasuke!" she said and waved him off as she turned towards her apartments to disappear. He just waited a moment to make certain she was safe and then continued his walk to the Uchiha compound. He didn't care about what he was doing tonight, it was probably going to be eat dinner and read a book before training a bit and then watching something on the new television before going to sleep. It was nothing fancy, but since he had to live at the Uchiha compound it was a routine that would help him ignore the memories which threatened to simmer up and consume him.

Once in the compound he started putting the groceries away he started looking over what he had to make dinner to night and decided on something simple with tomatoes. Simple enough, even he could cook it, which was why he started on the rice.

A phone call had him growling a bit as he answered the phone expecting it to be the Hokage ready to demand he do another mission for the village, and another part of him had a bad feeling that this phone call was going to be from one of the members of Team 7 who were not Kakashi or Sakura.

"Teme!" a voice shouted into the phone and he promptly hung up and resumed cooked. The phone rang again and again he answered.

"Teme!" the voice deafened him and he hung up again. He was not dealing with Naruto shouting in his ear through the phone; the dobe would figure this out eventually. Then again, it was Naruto… and Naruto was by no means the sharpest knife in the drawer…

The phone rang again and he answered it now.

"Yell in my ear one more time dobe and I will pull your scrawny ass through the phone and set you on fire, is that understood!" he snapped into the receiver.

"Uh… I was only calling to ask if you had my apples by mistake," Sakura's voice filled his ear and he closed his eyes as he prayed for patience. "I did shove my stuff up on the counter with yours, and the clerk was giving you the goo-goo eyes, I think she may have given you my pork and apples too."

"Aa," he nodded remembering them in his bag.

"Alright, I'll come get them," Sakura said.

"No, stay I'll bring them by," he sighed. He was going to swing by Naruto's apartment and kick the blonde dobe's ass!

"Alright, the door's unlocked," Sakura informed him.

"Hn," he hung up then and grumbled as he turned off the stove before he burned his house down, pulled out the apples and pork to walk to Sakura's then.

* * *

Sakura was no love sick girl anymore, she still loved Sasuke; very much, but she wasn't about to throw herself at his feet. She had standards after all, and though they were minimal she was sticking to them, and she'd wait until he made a move; if he made a move; before she reacted and told him she loved him again. Not that it mattered as she hung up her phone and started cooking her rice again, when he brought the pork by she'd start cooking that as well, but for now she was cooking her rice and spinach. Humming to herself she listened to the radio while she cooked when her apartment opened.

"Here," Sasuke said as he put the items in question on the counter.

"Thanks, here's the pay back because I think you paid for them," she said as she went to her wallet and pulled out the money.

"Keep it," he shrugged as he exited her apartment. Smiling to herself she put her apples away and picked up the pork to cook it.

In the past five years she and Sasuke had figured out how to be civil with one another, it was not an easy task sometimes because there were times when she wanted to shove him off a cliff and he wanted to light her on fire for annoying him. But they were doing it, they were figuring out how to be friends, and she was pleased with it even if it wasn't much in the grand scheme of the world. Then again, Sakura was never one who needed a lot.

She picked up her ringing phone then.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, come to my office in one hour, I have a mission for you," Tsunade's voice was brisk and then the phone was dead. Sighing she set the phone down and continued her cooking. Once she had her diner she finished eating it and cleaned up quickly as she then walked to the hokage tower. It was clearly important because she was greeted by Shikamaru who personally escorted her to Tsunade's office.

"Evening, my lady, what can I do for you?" Sakura said after straightening in the presence of her mentor.

"Shikamaru, go stand watch and keep Naruto and Sasuke away," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he exited and Sakura turned her attention to Tsunade again.

"We've had disturbing reports, about Kabuto, I want you to investigate them, you'll be going on a team with Anko and Hyūga Neji, and Rock Lee," Tsunade said and quickly in shuffled her three teammates.

"Alright, but why me my lady?" she asked as she looked over those three; they made sense on a mission to go get Kabuto, but she didn't think she fit here.

"Because, no one is a better medic than you, and Kabuto uses his medical ninjutsu in battle against his opponents as you well know. I need some I know to go with them who can hold their own against him," Tsunade explained.

"And why not send Sasuke?" she asked because Sasuke did hold the most information on Kabuto.

"Because, our mission is to capture him; not kill him," Anko said tartly.

"Alright," Sakura nodded.

"Good, you leave in the hour," Tsunade said with a firm nod.

"Yes my lady," she nodded as she took the intel scroll then ran home to grab her gear. She was ready for this. She could do this, and she would be fine. Kabuto was nothing more than a slimy roach to be squished; she was going to stomp him into oblivion then drag his ass back here for the Hokage. But she was going to hurt Kabuto for having hurt her friends and family.

Once ready to go Sakura silently slipped to the entry gates and managed to time it so she was arriving with Neji. She saw Neji kiss a girl who ducked away into the shadow as he came over to her.

"Neji, got a girlfriend or lover you're hiding out on us?" she asked cheekily; she was pretty sure he and Tenten had been a thing since last year when Tenten had come to her with a pregnancy scare. Sakura smiled broadly at the fluster Hyūga's appearance.

"What!? Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped indignantly to her, she sniggered and was greeted by Anko and Lee jogging up to her then.

"Let's go," Anko said as they all ran out of the village and took to the trees.

* * *

 **Yes, this is from my story Uchiha.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Undone! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gift for the Wonderful Kiyomi Inuzuka, I hope this meets your expectations!**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura had volunteered to go with Neji the moment they had suggested they split up. She wasn't going with Lee, his confessions of love were not only annoying and distracting from the mission; but creepy. He was a sweet guy, he really was, but he was also really good at creeping everyone out. Also, there was simply no way she was running around with Anko, it just was not happening, the woman had no sense of boundries! Neji was the safest pick in this group.

If she were with her team she'd go with either Kakashi or Sasuke, she tried not to go with Sai, Naruto, or Yamato because they were the quickest at riling up her temper and having her blow the missions because she'd knock their heads together. Sakura was far more willing to work with Kakashi and/or Sasuke because they did not deliberately provoke her. Hence her reasoning to stay with the calm one of this group. If they wanted to catch Kabuto then her temper had best not be provoked, Neji wasn't going to provoke her. If anything the man would ignore her and leave her to working on her own.

Which was what led her here with her binoculars as she stared down at the cave.

"What do you see?" he asked her.

"Nothing on the outside, what's going on on the inside though?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. His Byakugan was pulsing as he scanned the surrounding area.

"I can't see, something's distorting my Byakugan," he said as they sat there in the tree.

"Great, let's go investigate," Sakura suggested.

"That is unwise when we are separated like we are," Neji pointed out.

"No, it is unwise to sit around and do nothing when that rat Kabuto could be in there right now and scurry away without us ever catching him," Sakura argued as she resumed looking through the binoculars at the cave. He was in there, she could feel it in the marrow of her bones as she glared at the cave. The monster who had harmed Sasuke, who had aided Orochimaru in every horrendous act there was to aid in, and who had ripped her Team apart. Sakura wanted him, she wanted him bad, and she wanted him dead. However; this was a capture mission, not a kill mission, which was why the Uchiha was blissfully unaware of this mission as she sat in a tree with Neji.

"Are you certain he's in there, Sakura?"

"As sure as I'm breathing," Sakura said calmly as she looked up to Neji who seemed to be mulling over the idea of running into that cave.

"Ten minutes, that's it, if we don't find him in ten minutes then we leave like we were never there and resume our watch," Neji said firmly.

"Fine, time it if you want," Sakura said as she immediately darted off for the cave. She wanted Kabuto brought back to the village for justice, and if she got a few bone breaking punches in while she was at it then she'd be really happy.

* * *

Sasuke was training with the dobe today as he effortlessly blocked and evaded the Frog Kata style of fighting which the dobe was delivering today. For some reason the dobe had leapt at the opportunity of learning to be a Sage, but he still sucked at sitting still long enough to gather nature energy. Sasuke caught the dobe's foot then twisted the dobe around as he slammed into the ground.

"Enough," Sasuke said as he straightened himself up.

"But I was just getting warmed up!" the dobe protested as he scrambled to his feet. Sasuke frowned, they'd been at this for hours, he was done with being the dobe's sparring partner for the day. Now maybe a spar with Sakura would eb interesting, but he sparred with the dobe so much it was rather dull to be honest.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke stated as he picked up his blade and slipped it on his belt again and picked up his jacket.

"Huh… now that you mention it, so am I, let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto declared. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes as he started walking with the dobe who was doing most of the talking. Something was bothering him, as his eyes roamed over the hordes of people here. Something was missing, he looked around and craned his head then interrupted the dobe.

"Have you seen Sakura today?" he asked. It had finally occurred to him he hadn't seen pink at all today, which was weird because Sakura's bubblegum pink hair was impossible to miss.

"Uh… no, we should get her to join us!" Naruto gleefully declared as he hopped off to Sakura's apartment. Sasuke just followed, he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something was wrong as he followed the hopping blonde. There was something amiss and it was having his gut tie up in sick greasy knots of fear. He didn't like the feeling but as he arrived at Sakura's apartment and pulled out the key to stop the dobe's pounding he felt the worry turn into genuine fear. She wasn't here.

"Dobe, did Sakura tell you she was leaving?" Sasuke asked as he walked through her empty apartment. Naruto was in her fridge.

"Huh? Uh… no," Naruto admitted when he pulled out of her fridge.

"I'm going to check the hospital," he said. Perhaps she was just sleeping in her office again.

"Meet you at Icharaku's," Naruto said as he rummaged through Sakura's fridge. He grabbed the dobe's ear before he could eat the pinkette out of house and home and dragged him out before locking her door again. He agreed to meet the dobe at the ramen shop in a half an hour as he left to find Sakura.

Reluctantly he walked to the hospital and tried to think of when he had last seen the pinkette. It was rare a day he didn't see her, they usually ran on the same schedules.

* * *

Sakura had somehow ended up separated from Neji, but she didn't really mind as she silently slipped through the corridors looking for hints and clues as to what was going on here. Gently she looked through the scattered notes, the half written formulas, the tattered papers of this lab, she was unsurprised with what she was reading, as disgusting as it was. However, she kept quiet about it as she silently slipped from room to room. At least she was silent until she slipped into a dark room with hardly any lighting at all.

"So, I see you've stumbled upon our latest lair," a dark voice mused, she spun around just as she saw a slash of blue and a glint of glasses as he slammed chakra scapals into her center chest, severing muscels and had her collapsing on the ground as she struggled to breathe.

"Annoying, stupid girl," he grumbled. She was bound and gagged before she could react as he slid a needle into her arm.

"Orochimaru wants you alive, girl, but he didn't say what condition you had to be in," Kabuto's voice informed her darkly as her world slipped away from her. her last conscious thought was how the hell could she have been so stupid!?

* * *

They silently darted around the hide out. But eventually a wrong turn later and Sakura was lost from Neji. He couldn't find her at all, which had him racing out of the caves with his Byakugan pulsing. Everything wwas suddenly clear, he scanned over the caves and…

Nothing.

There was no trace of Sakura's chakra at all. He immediately ran for where he saw Lee and Anko's approaching chakra. They needed Kakashi, and they needed him now. Sakura was officially missing.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Undone! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Gift for the Wonderful Kiyomi Inuzuka, I hope this meets your expectations!**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

Sasuke found himself at Ichiraku's, mostly because he'd been told Sakura had been sent out on a mission, of secret clearance even his few ANBU contacts couldn't tell him where she was. Mostly because no one besides the Hokage and Sakura's team knew where she was. But still, it was day two here since she was gone, and he found himself sitting at Ichiraku's with the dobe again as he ate in silence and tried to think of where she'd have gone. However, if Kakashi didn't know, then he sincerely doubted anyone besides Sakura knew where Sakura was.

Stupid as it was he found himself trying to think of where she'd be, he'd even scouted the village for the pinkette. Naruto had told him not to worry about it, after all, Sakura was a big girl and she could handle herself, but that wasn't Sasuke's worry. No, his worry was more of the something had happened, feeling. It was nothing but a gut feeling but he couldn't shake it and Kami knew he had tried to shake it as he paced around and tried to think of what could be causing this feeling.

Sadly his only conclusion was this was because of Sakura, after all he had only had this feeling once before in his life and it was the night of the massacre. This emotion was plaguing him, robbing him of his sanity because knew Sakura was in danger, he simply knew it. Kind of like how he knew when the dobe was in trouble, but rather than this being one of those moments where he could show up and smirk his superior 'I-told-you-it-wouldn't-work' smirk, it was the gut wretching one which was twisting his innards up in heavy greasy knots making it difficult to just breath and be notmal.

But he couldn't be normal anymore when Hyūga Neji blasted through the village with Anko and Rock Lee hot on his tail saying he'd lost her. Sasuke was up, pulled out his change and before the dobe could say 'ramen' he tore after them.

He didn't care how improper this looked, the bad feeling in his gut was relentless as he chased after them and leapt up to the Hokage's office level outside the window.

"We lost Haruno Sakura," Neji huffed when he threw open Tsunade's door. Sasuke yanked open the window then as he leapt in before anyone could stop him. He had Neji pinned to the wall, his chidori charged and his Sharingan whirling dangerously.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"UCHIHA!" the hokage roared but he didn't release the Hyūga because he'd be having the answers one way or another. There was no 'if's 'and's or 'but's about this. He was going to know what had happened to Haruno Sakura and then he was destroying whoever had her. It was that simple.

"Where did you lose Haruno!?" he snarled again.

"Sasuke leave now or I'll summon the ANBU to take you away!" Tsunade shouted, he looked over his shoulder as he growled.

"Try it." He suggested coldly.

* * *

Sakura came around to find herself trapped in a dungeon, her hands were chained above her head, and her cellmate was a redheaded woman who was so battered and broken that if Sakura didn't happen to know Sasuke's former accomplices she'd have overlooked her. But that broken woman was Uzumaki Karin, and Sakura didn't even need a bingo book to know who was before her lounging lazily at the table as he ate his supper.

"You may be wondering why I have taken you," Kabuto said softly.

She found herself to still be gaged with a ball gag in her mouth. She settled for indignantly scowling in response though her feet dangled over the ground by a good bit, she was a small woman and always at a disadvantage when she was captured. This hadn't happened before; this particular scenario, but her being capture had been and she'd be strip searched and tied up in a blink of an eye. This was the first time she found herself fully clothed and dangling in chains over the ground. Kabuto lazily leaned back in his chair as he sipped his drink and looked at her with the reflective glass of those glasses of his.

"Well, it is simple really, I need a mother to revive my master, he left details as to what would be needed. I have everything, but the Uzumaki proved to be… disappointing," Kabuto said as he set his cup aside and slowly stood. "You on the other hand, I think I will take great pleasure in making you carry my master, after all, you're precious Uchiha Sasuke's pinkette. He'd never let any harm fall on you when he was here, well, the irony if it's you is almost laughable."

Sakura slammed her knee up only to feel the weight holding her legs down as Kabuto grabbed her leg and tugged on her pulling her closer. Sakura struggled, she was not going to be an incubator for this asshole. She would rather die than be raped that way.

"Struggle, struggle, struggle," Kabuto sneered a fist in her cheek had her literally spinning around as she dangled like a wind chime on a porch. She saw the way Karin flinched and try to pull away but Sakura was too dazed to really care about what horrors that woman had endured.

"All you pathetic women do is struggle when you are being presented a great honor! You should be grateful I chose you rather than some slut who would spread her legs for anything and do whatever I wanted for money. You should be honored to carry the next Orochimaru into this world," Kabuto sneered. Sakura glared and he grabbed her chin pulling her face level with his.

"By the end of this week you'll be ready for all the procedure, but here's your first round of hormones," he said as he grabbed her arm. A dab of alcohol on her arm and then there was a slight prick as she felt fluids be shoved into her body then.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Undone! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Gift for the Wonderful Kiyomi Inuzuka, I hope this meets your expectations!**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

Four days, that's how long it took him to find the lair where Kabuto had hid away and Sasuke was not pleased when he finally found it. He could see Sakura's chakra, there was also Karin's chakra but he didn't care as much about her. Whatever was wrong with this situation was about to be rectified as he pulled his sword and stalked right to the door of the lair. A single blast of Amaterasu had the doors being burnt to the ground as he walked into the lair. Snarling he stalked through the lair with the air around him cackling.

There was little resistance from everyone as they scrambled out of his way, Neji, Lee, and Anko were a step behind him, and they were dealing the captured victims. He went straight for where he could see Sakura's chakra. Everyone was diving out of his way as he stalked to the end corridor. He could see Sakura's chakra as he shoved the doors open. The sickening knots in his gut as he walked into the corridor to see Sakura gripped by the throat as Kabuto held his glowing blue hand as he held the chakra scalpels level with her heart.

"Don't take a step closer," Kabuto snarled as he pressed the blade against her chest.

Sasuke said nothing, he just looked at the girl who was staring at him with wide green eyes. He didn't blink, he didn't flinch, he didn't want to think about how she'd react to what he was about to do. Pulling his arm back, faster than anyone thought he could move, chidori ripped through the air, nicking her hair as she sliced the air ripping into Kabuto's head.

"Are you alright?" he demanded just as Kabuto's body hit the ground, he was up to her. His fingers tugged the gag out of her mouth then, she gasped for a breath as he figured out how to get her out of the chains. Once her wrists were free he caught her before the weights on her ankles had her breaking her ankles. She collapsed on him as she burst into sobs, he had to maneuver her to the ground, then he tugged on her ankle chains as they sat there. She pointed to Karin, he just sighed as he reluctantly approached the exuberant redhead. Though she was unconscious, she was alive.

"Sakura! Oh Sakura! My Love you are alright!" he looked up at the voice of Lee.

"Lee, take Karin," Sasuke ordered as he quickly scooped up the pinkette. She was sobbing in his shoulder as he carried her out of there and then they started out. He glared at Neji and Anko when they approached Sakura, they were quick to scurry away.

They were the ones who lost her, they were not going to be the ones to talk to her.

He left Neji's team in charge of the injured and prisoners as he ran back to the village to hand Sakura over to Tsunade for treatment for whatever tortures she had endured at the hands of Kabuto. The hells that man could put a person through were painful and it had him clutching the pinkette tightly as they ran through the forests.

* * *

The damn hormones Kabuto had been pumping into her had her sobbing hysterically, even after being rescued five hours ago, now they were running through the village gates. How Sasuke hadn't just dumped her ass halfway through the run home she didn't know, however she was vastly relieved when she saw Tsunade awaiting her at the gates.

It brought about a new set of tears and she was blubbering like a whale and she couldn't put a cork in it. However, Sasuke didn't let her go as they ran to the hospital for Tsunade to look her over.

After Sasuke left her for the examine Sakura was able to calm down enough to sob out she had been injected with hormones for the past five days, and she was a wreck. Tsunade said nothing, just let her cry until she passed out, which Sakura kind of apprieciated. She was jolted awake though in the middle of the night when she heard the door rattle open softly then rattle shut. Whimpering in fear that it was Kabuto and he was here with another round of shots which would have her emotions all over the map again she curled in on herself and tried not to break down into another round of sobs.

Nothing happened though as she heard the soft scraping of a chair, and then a sigh as a person sat down. Slowly she uncurled to look over her shoulder, it was her savior and the man she still loved who was sitting in the chair with ease and he looked like he was asleep with his arms folded over his chest and he didn't move as she rolled over to stare at him.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Sleep," he ordered coldly and her eyes closed as she let the exhaustion overwhelm her again as she lay there in the hospital bed with her emotions running rampant.

She was awoken again when a hand shook her shoulder, she looked up to her mentor, the chair where the Uchiha had been was empty and the rollercoaster of emotions started again as she started explaining to the Hokage what had just about happened. It wasn't pleasant.

Tsunade though immediately checked her over thoroughly and had decided to have her here in the hospital for the next few days while she ran some tests. Sakura just agreed as she sat there feeling miserable and slightly bipolar; she hadn't had this rampant of emotions since she had been a teen and she despised this.

All of these damn emotions were ruling her mind as she tried to calm herself. She reminded herself she'd have to go thank Sasuke for coming to get her. Apparently he had been homicidal at the news she was missing which was an amusing thought to her because at best he'd be indifferent in her mind.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Undone! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Gift for the Wonderful Kiyomi Inuzuka, I hope this meets your expectations!**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5**

It had taken a week before she was discharged and aside from the first night when he had come to her rescue she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Uchiha which was why she found herself walking through the village after being discharged, through the rain towards the Uchiha compound where he resided after having been dragged back to the village. He didn't want to live in the village, and the Uchiha compound was on the outskirts of the village; which in turn pleased him. However, in the rain, from the hospital; it was one long ass walk for her.

But it didn't stop her until she came to the gates of the compound and pounded on them.

"Sasuke!" she shouted.

Nothing.

"Uchiha Sasuke I know you are in there and if you don't open up right now I'll kick your ass!" she shouted and kicked the door.

"Why are you shouting at my gate?" she spun around to stare at a soaked Uchiha who had a bag of groceries in his arms. "And why the hell are you in the rain!?"

"Well… I, uh…" her tongue seemed unusually heavy now.

"Annoying," he hissed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the compound after him. He dragged her into his living quarters then and shoved her into a seat at the table. Sakura was too stunned to really do anything about his treatment of her when he reappeared with a dry shirt and towel.

"Strip and dry off," he ordered as he left her, she just did as she was told quietly and tugged the oversized shirt over her head. It went to her mid-thigh, and it smelled of him which had her still slightly rampant hormones and emotions going wonky again as she inhaled the delicious scent that was uniquely Sasuke. He reappeared shirtless as he grabbed up her wet garments and disappeared with them. Sakura quietly looked around the place, she heard a machine start and said nothing as she looked over his family photos. Itachi's was amongst them, which shocked her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Sakura?" he demanded.

"I came to thank you," she defended as she turned to him with her arms folded and a scowl in place. "After all, you saved me, and saved me from a fate far worse than death!"

"No, what the hell did you think going on that mission!" he snapped. "Kabuto was going to kill you!"

"I went so you didn't kill him and look at how well that worked out!? And I was ordered to go Sasuke!" she shouted at him, he stalked over to loom over her as he glared red down at her. Sakura did not like his condescending attitude.

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place!" he roared back.

"And why shouldn't I have gone?" she asked in a dangerous tone as she stepped forward, unafraid of the ominous death aura surrounding him which would normally have people diving out of his way. "Because I'm weak? Because I could die? Because I'm not as good as you, or Naruto, or Sai, or Kakashi, or Yamato?"

"No! you shouldn't have gone!" he shouted down at her.

"Why Not!? What the hell would you care anyway if I were to die! Five fucking years in this village and you and I can only figure out how to be civil to each other! We're not friends and why would you care if I were to die! Aren't I annoying!?" she shouted back; the damn artificial hormones in her weren't all out of her system yet and they were making her eyes well up in tears. She hated that! Just make her weaker and stupider in the eyes of a man who she loved still.

"Because, damn it you matter!" he shouted back and before she could shout back at him his mouth was on hers and she was slammed up against the wall.

"Can't lose you," he mumbled against her lips. She gasped and his mouth was on hers' again as he hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his legs as she hugged his shoulders, her back was uncomfortable pressed against his family photos but before she could complain about it he had her moving through the air as she clung to him and then he dropped her on his bed. Sasuke was quick to dispose of his clothes as he came down on her then.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she kissed him back, it was the heated drowning kind of kiss; the kind which could make you lose yourself without thinking about what it meant. Calloused hands traveled over her bare legs as he settled between her legs and let his hands slip under the hem of his shirt. Sakura pulled away with a gasp when his fingers ghosted a touch to her breasts, her nails dug into his shoulders as she bit her lip to stifle her moan.

Damn hormones, everything in her body was overly sensitive, however he didn't seem to mind as his lips traveled over her jaw line and down her pulse. A moan escaped her as she lifted her back off the bed as the shirt was peeled over her head.

"I can't lose you," he whispered as he discarded the shirt from her frame and tossed it somewhere else. She just groaned when his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs slid over her nipples and her overstimulated body shoved up into his as her hand started trailing over his back. It was not sweet, this was not gentle, it was not rough, it was just passionate, like everything was on fire and consuming them as his mouth traveled over her and then latched onto one of her breast.

Sakura just about screamed at the wonderful sensation. However, it was what his hand did as he let his hand travel over her body which had her squirming with need, delight and a yearning she hadn't felt in a long time.

Strong fingers gently parted her folds as he slid two fingers into her and his thumb found her nerves. Her hips shoved into his hand with glee as she let him move her hips into his rhythm, she just wanted more as she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple. He suddenly pulled away from her completely as he settled between he spread legs.

Sakura watched him, she felt a large intruder at her entrance and her breath hitched, she wasn't a virgin anymore. A drunken mistake once, and it was her only until now, he slowly pressed into her. A low moan escaped her as he groaned, he slowly moved into her and stopped when he was fully in her, stretching her and filling her. Sakura stared into red eyes as his hand held her hips with a bruising force.

"Sasuke," she whispered as he slowly slid out of her, she let her body rise to meet his stroke for stroke as they started moving together. Uncertainly at first but slowly they fell into a flawless rhythm. He kissed her hard then as they moved.

Everything in her started having fire race through her, course up her body from where they were connected. Low grunts and groans from him as they moved filled her ear as he found his own pleasure while she felt pleasure fill her. A scream escaped her lips as she clawed at his back and arched into him. He gave a low groan and she felt warmth fill her as they both collapsed on the bed heaving for breath and tangled together.

"You are not stupid or weak; definitely annoying though," he murmured as he kissed her temple and pulled out of her as he pulled her with him. Sakura just stared at him as she then snuggled into his side and tried to enjoy a fleeting moment before he went back to being Sasuke and she found herself being tossed out of his bed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he murmured sleepily, she felt his arms wrap around her then as he held her close.

"I make no promises," she mumbled against his chest.

"Promise or I'll tie you to the bed," he threatened.

"That could be interesting," she mused and then propped herself up on his chest.

"Sakura," he warned.

"You'll get bored of me Sasuke, or annoyed and pitch me out, I'm not making you any promises," she said firmly. Just because she loved him didn't mean she was just going to hand over promises to him.

"What if I keep you? What do I have to do to get you to promise to never do that?" he asked, she stared at serious red eyes then.

"Well…" she pondered something she was pretty certain he'd never do. "You'd have to marry me," she whispered and smiled as she rolled over and fell asleep leaving him behind her stunned.

* * *

 **There may or may not be an epilogue... 😶**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Kiyomi Inuzuka you have been fantasticly patient with me I hope you've enjoyed Undone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Gift for the Wonderful Kiyomi Inuzuka, I hope this meets your expectations!**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6**

About nine and a half months later they were arguing about getting married, she kept saying no, he kept pointing at her rapidly swelling stomach saying he'd helped make the baby and he wasn't letting the kid or her go. Sakura hadn't heard a single 'I-love-you' from him though and she wasn't entering a loveless marriage.

However, today, in the midst of him telling her to marry him and her shouting she wasn't going to unless he loved her; there had been a splash which had had both of them stopping their argument. She had turned red because she had a good idea of what had splashed and it wasn't her bladder, her bare feet were soaked and Sasuke was staring at the puddle which had also soaked his feet.

The rippling pain through her huge stomach had her gasping as she grabbed Sasuke's arms to hold herself up so she didn't collapse from the pain. He caught her and before she knew what was happening she found herself scooped and being ran through the village by the anxious Uchiha whom she had been arguing with moments earlier.

About six hours in she was only four centimeters diliated, if fucking sucked; and the most terrifying part that slammed into at hour six was she was about to become a single mother and the father of her baby was insisting on marrying her.

Which was why after this contraction she yanked his shirt and yanked him down to her level.

"Fine Uchiha I'll marry you," she snapped, her body was killing her and this was going to be one long ass labor from what she could feel.

"Finally!" he snapped at her which had her gritting her teeth and scowling at him. "We'll plan this after you have the baby though."

"Oh no," she snapped, feeling another contraction coming.

"We'll do this right now!" she groaned as she leaned on him as the contraction ripped through her abdomen. "Go get the Hokage, I'm going to be a wife before I'm a mother! Because I'm not ready to be a mother!"

She was panicking now as she held onto him and let the contraction roll through her body as she fought back her tears of pain by sheer will power.

"Alright, I'll go get the Hokage," Sasuke wisely said and helped her to the bed for support. He was gone in an instant, fifteen minutes later, after a nasty contraction again; he showed up with Tsunade who looked… a bit disgruntaled.

An hour later; with a borrowed ring that was too large for her finger she was Uchiha Sakura; and five centimeters.

The next eight hours she ranted, and raved, and cursed, and apologized for her mood swings however…

After punching Naruto through the wall when he tried to peek to see if he could see the baby, and yelling curses at Sai who was quick to leave, and avowing a hideous revenge on Yamato and Kakashi for getting her in this situation in the first place (don't ask about that logic because looking back she couldn't tell you). however, it was all five of her boys' fault she was pregnant and in labor and in extreme pain; she broke Sasuke's arm in her pain too which had had the proud Uchiha going cross eyes as he gave a hiss of pain.

However, after two more hours of pushing and a loud scream later she collapsed back on the hospital bed heaving for breath as she tried not to cry from the relief.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" a nurse called out.

"A boy!" she exclaimed and smiled as she looked to her husband of ten hours only to see him before his lips were on hers in a hard kiss which she appreciated fully. However, he pulled away quickly as their baby was handed to her, she was smiling as she traced his cheek.

"Hey," she whispered. A large calloused finger traced the baby's cheek as his arm wrapped around her shoulder and his brow rested on her temple. Sakura found herself leaning against him as she heaved a heavy sigh as her eyes closed in partial exhaustion. However, she looked at her baby through her lashes, he looked just like his father, onyx eyes, ebony hair, though she saw a tint of her pink in that little tuff, and he definitely had his father's nose.

"He's handsome," she whispered. "And I love you Sasuke," she murmured.

"I know," he replied smugly as he kissed her temple again. Just then Naruto burst in.

"Uchiha Rasengan!" Naruto declared.

"NO!" Sasuke snapped. "I am not naming my kid after your jutsu, or ramen, or Icha Icha novel characters, or you!"

She sighed as her new husband and Naruto started in on each other, she just ignored them as she smiled and traced her handsome baby's cheek. Sasuke and Naruto had been having this argument since she had discovered she was pregnant; after Kakashi and Yamato had stopped trying to kill Sasuke for getting her pregnant. However Sakura was just relieved she had a healthy baby boy here in her arms. Her pregnancy hadn't been a great one, it had actually kind of sucked with extreme morning sickness for two trimesters, feet so swollen she couldn't wear her sandals and people thought she had been wearing slippers, her hormones were nuts, and her body was overall, really weird.

But this was worth it as Sai came over to her and looked at the baby.

"He's small," Sai bluntly put.

"He's a baby Sai," and a hefty baby at that; after all the labor she had been through and this entire pregnabcy; trust her he was a heft baby.

"What's his name?"

"Rasengan!" Naruto declared, Sasuke slugged him and she smiled.

"We haven't picked on out yet," she admitted and looked back at her baby. Sasuke was over her then and he shooed Sai away along with Naruto when he looked at their baby again.

"Sakura," he said her name softly.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she stared at her baby. This was hers', she had made it, and carried and birth this baby boy; he was hers.

"I love you," he murmured. She gasped as she stared at him with wide green eyes.

The baby sniffled then as he squirmed, Sasuke touched the baby's skin and she couldn't speak for a moment, life was a rare perfect moment.

* * *

 **And That is the Last Chapter Folks!**

 **Enjoy Undone! =)**


End file.
